A lullaby for Teddy
by lost logic
Summary: When a sudden thunderstorm hits the Burrow, Teddy loses it. It is up to one red-haired individual to make a plan and bravely go where he has never gone before. singing.*LE GASP* Is he up for the challenge? Are you? R&R. One-Shot.


A/N: I thought it was time to try writing my favorite pairing. Not too sure I like it though... tell me if you do or don't. Thanks to Molly, my beta.

Disclaimer: No characters are mine. The burrow isn't mine. nothing is mine. SONG BY: Katerina Simatou. Visit her website www . thesongmaker . net (without spaces)

* * *

It was a wonderful sight. For the first time in a long time, the Burrow was full of people and joy once again. Hermione Granger smiled as she surveyed the people moving around her. It was becoming rarer and rarer these days to just be alone with the ones she loved.

After the final battle things had changed drastically for 'The Golden Trio' as the press now called them. Wizarding paparazzi were some the rudest people on earth, in Hermione's opinion. All she, Ron and Harry had wanted to do was be left alone to sleep and mourn the loss of so many brave souls. The reporters had respected that for a total of two days. They knocked on windows of the Burrow, ambushed the three whenever they stepped outside, and generally reeked havoc.

And then, when they had left to find her parents in Australia, a flurry of rumors that they had changed their identities and were now spending their days in Norway developing broomstick proto-types had sprung up.

Her? Inventing broomsticks? Not likely.

Even Ron had grown tired of all the attention. As he'd so eloquently put it; I'd rather be famous for being awesome at something, not for fighting in some bloody war.

That quote had been printed in twenty different newspapers and magazines.

She shook her head. Some people just didn't have a knack for tact.

That was why Hermione was so grateful for the time spent far from prying eyes. They were all gathered to celebrate, well, a number of things really; first, Ron and Harry's acceptance into the Auror program; second, the reopening of Hogwarts; and third, her appointment as Head Girl.

Everyone was happy and having a good time. Until the rain started.

Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone inside quickly, yelling about how they'd all catch pneumonia if they didn't hurry up, for Merlin's sake.

The first clap of thunder came, so loud it shook the house. Teddy Lupin started screaming his head off in the arms of his grandmother.

Andromeda Tonks tried to sooth him to no avail. Then, Harry tried, also making no difference. And so, Teddy was passed between nearly everyone crammed into the house, but it made no change. The poor boy was still bawling.

Suddenly, Hermione found herself with a baby in her arms. George had seemingly deposited him there after his making funny faces hadn't worked.

Teddy hiccupped a bit and reached for her hair, apparently liking the way the curls sprang back when he pulled on them. He scrunched up his face and suddenly; his hair was brown and bushy too. Hermione smiled indulgently while prying his fingers gently off what hair he hadn't yet managed to rip out of her head.

Teddy's bottom lip began to quiver.

The others watched as Teddy turned his hair curly like Hermione's and then started to cry when she stopped him from pulling her hair. It was quite unfortunate, really, remarked Ginny. The quiet had been nice while it lasted.

She watched as Ron got up to stand beside Hermione and the now sobbing Teddy. She saw his lips move as he said something to Hermione. She observed Hermione answer back with an admonitory look on her face and then looked on as Ron insisted upon his point. And a moment later, when the baby stopped crying once again, Ginny really, really wanted to know what he had said. Of course, the answer soon became clear.

Hermione Granger was singing.

Yes, singing.

Not very loudly, or very well, mind you, but Teddy seemed to like it.

It had been Ron's idea. She looked over her shoulder briefly to flash a smile his way and found that he was already leaning over her. Blushing slightly, she turned back to Teddy.

Teddy seemed pretty disinterested with her now, to tell you the truth. His eyes were glued to Ron's every move. Hermione couldn't help but grin as she saw him screw up his nose and attempt to turn his newly curly hair the Weasley's trademark colour.

She paused in her singing for only a moment before Teddy started wailing again. This was _not_ good. She was running out of songs. And honestly, how many times can you sing 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star' before you want to strangle yourself? Even if it _is _a classic.

Ron was quite pleased with himself. The singing had been a stroke of brilliance, if he did say so himself. He laughed when he saw the newest hair combination of the baby in Hermione's arms. Curly and bright red. He liked it, it seemed right.

He was so enthralled by this tiny being, he didn't notice at first that Hermione was sending him a slightly worried look.

"What?" he asked, confused. His plan was working, wasn't it?

Hermione paused in her singing to answer him. "I'm running out of songs. I can't remember any!"

She turned her attention back to Teddy as Ron pondered this. He knew what they needed. They needed a new, longer song, with which to put Teddy to sleep, and therefore relieving Hermione.

Now Ron was even more pleased with himself. Not only had _he_ come up with a plan, but he had even used 'therefore' in a sentence correctly. Man, he was on _fire_.

He pondered which song would be best as he listened to Hermione's voice. She was quite good, actually. Well, it's not like she was Celestina Warbeck or anything, but it was impressive how she could remember so many lyrics. He could never remember the words to anything other than —Wait! That was it!

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances as Ron cleared his throat. They had been enjoying the relative silence that had come with Hermione's pleasant singing. Harry sincerely hoped that Ron wouldn't screw anything up. Ginny merely wanted the peace to be maintained. Whatever they had been expecting, however, this was _not_ it.

Ron had begun to sing as well. The others had to strain to recognize the song at first, but with every word, it became clearer and clearer.

_Come dance with me, my darling, under the moon  
I 'm hoping that you won't think it's too soon  
I feel a spark between us, do you feel it too?  
Tonight it's gonna be just me and you_

To say Hermione was surprised would have been an understatement. Never had she imagined that Ron would start to sing. Especially _this_ song, although she admitted it was probably the only one he knew the words to. She smiled, honestly, he wasn't too bad. She looked down to find that Teddy was enjoying Ron's version of 'A cauldron full of hot, strong love' immensely. Grinning once more, her voice rose to join Ron's.

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron,  
And if you do it right  
I'll boil you up some hot, strong love  
To keep you warm tonight _

Ron couldn't help but beam. Hermione winked at him as he stood beside her, singing.

_Come with me on a broomstick  
To watch the stars above  
And I will give to you, dear  
A cauldron full of hot, strong love  
A cauldron full of hot, strong love_

The others were flabbergasted. Hermione singing was odd enough, but Ron?

Standing beside her husband, Fleur (who had never liked the song) had to admit that there was something about the two of them singing together that was heartwarming. Neville swayed in time to the music, his arm around Luna who was humming along. Ginny sighed and curled up against Harry, who was grinning at his two best friends. Molly was tearful, remembering days past whilst Arthur looked on, proud of his son. Charlie looked like he was trying extremely hard not to laugh. Beside him, Percy merely raised his eyebrows. George sincerely regretted the fact that Fred wouldn't be here to help him terrorize Ron and instead, furtively took out his camera.

_I know there's something 'bout you I can't describe  
But I can't do without you by my side  
I try to keep it low but I can't deny  
I want you for my own until I die_

With the last notes of their impromptu performance still resonating in the air, Ron lent down and swiftly kissed Hermione. She blushed slightly, and whispered her thanks before turning her head to check on the now sleeping Teddy.

Molly had let the tears fall sometime during the last verse. Her shoulders shook slightly as she took in the sight of her youngest son and the girl he loved singing a song from so long ago, one that meant so much to her. They were the new generation. And now, more than ever, as she watched them serenade the red-haired baby, she realized that things could not have turned out better. Her mind then jumped to many red-haired grandchildren and she smiled brightly through her tears.

Arthur was remembering days when _he_ had been the one singing infants to sleep. Ron, in fact, had been the one to enjoy it most. He smiled as his son shifted to better see Hermione's face. Arthur had always liked Hermione; she was smart and caring. She brought balance, kept Ron and Harry in line. He had always thought of her as a second daughter. And when he saw Ron lean down and press his lips to Hermione's and Ginny snuggle closer to Harry, he was glad for the first time that they _weren't_ his children. Because if they were, things couldn't have turned out as well as they had.

Bill just couldn't hold it in any longer. He sneezed.

His mother sent him an irate glance and his wife hit him hard on the arm, but the damage was already done.

The couple moved apart quickly; they had quite forgotten the audience. Blushing deeply, Hermione passed the now silent Teddy back to Andromeda before fleeing to the kitchen. Ron caught Harry's eyes, grinned sheepishly and then followed.

Waiting for Ron to catch up, Hermione was once again extremely grateful that the rest of the wizarding world hadn't been present and would never know. Honestly, rumors of a Granger/Weasley baby were the _last _thing she needed right now.

And when she saw the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ the next day, she berated herself for jinxing it for a full twenty minutes before collecting Ron and racing off to exact revenge on George.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was ok. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review to tell me what should have been different. Thanks for reading! - Sloane


End file.
